Betrayed
by Two in Wand
Summary: Harry was sent to Azkaban for a crime he did not commit. 3 years later, he returns to Hogwarts, changed, to take a position in the staff. AU after GoF.


Disclaimer:  
  
Dragon Heartstring: We do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the other characters or creatures or places or OW!! Hey! What was that for!  
  
Phoenix Feather: *Shrugs*  
  
Dragon Heartstring: *Starts muttering incoherent things about phoenix feathers and wooden clubs*  
  
Phoenix Feather: *Smiles sweetly* Enjoy the story.  
  
Dragon Heartstring: And remember, Harry Potter or any of the other characters or creatures or places belongs to JK Rowling. We do not own any of the characters or creatures or --  
  
Phoenix Feather: JUST SHUDDUP ALREADY!!  
  
Betrayed  
  
He sat on the cold hard floor of the Azkaban cell, thinking quietly. Unlike the other prisoners, he wasn't insane.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I think I'll go for a walk," he said.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Ron asked, trying to sound sincere while hoping that Harry wouldn't say yes because he wanted to spend some quality with Hermione since Harry was out of the way.  
  
"It's alright, I'll just leave the two of you alone for another of your snogging sessions," he said, walking away.  
  
"We don't snog!" Hermione said indignantly, while turning a little red.  
  
"Oh sure you don't snog, you makeout." Harry replied with a smirk before the couple could say anything else.  
  
^An hour later ^  
  
Ron and Hermione were walking along the corridor hand in hand when they saw a dark figure rushing towards them. When the figure got closer, the two of them saw that it was Harry.  
  
"What are you doing here Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"None of your business mud blood," Harry snarled. Hermione paled that Ron rushed to defend his girlfriend.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about!?" Ron shouted, furious.  
  
Harry just smirked and ran away with the other two tailing closely behind. He turned at the corner and bumped into Colin Creevey.  
  
"Get out of my way," he spat, but Colin just stood there, rooted to the spot. With a hiss of impatience, Harry drew out his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Ron and Hermione watched in mute horror and Colin's body toppled soundlessly backwards.  
  
"Harry, how could you!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
Harry just laughed like a maniac and sped off while Ron and Hermione rushed to inform Albus Dumbledore.  
  
^Dinnertime ^  
  
Harry walked through the doors of the Great Hall, swinging his bag of Zonko's jokes. He was greeted by harsh, cold silence. He was puzzled when he saw Conelius Fudge, Lucius Malfoy and Rita Skeeter with her team of photographers standing at the front of the hall.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, when he noticed that everyone's eyes were on him.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you are under arrest for murdering a fellow student. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say now may be used against you in the court." Fudge announced, smirking. From the corner of his eye, Harry could see Skeeter's Quick-Quotes Quill speeding across the parchment.  
  
"What did I do? Professor Dumbledore, what is going on?" Harry shouted desperately as two Aurors started dragging him away.  
  
But all he heard was silence and all he saw was Dumbledore's eyes burning with disappointment and disgust. Lucius Malfoy's smirk of success went unnoticed by everyone.  
  
^Time skip^  
  
"Potter," Sirius Black hissed. Black had been granted freedom shortly after Wormtail had been caught in a Deatheater raid.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked coldly but calmly, his emerald eyes fixed Black's face in a searching gaze. His godfather shivered from the intensity of the gaze but stared back in determination. He refused to be intimidated by that 'murderer'.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that you are no godson of mine, and neither a son of James. No son of James would ever commit such a treacherous crime! You betrayed your parents, Potter!! You betrayed Ron, Hermione and all your friends!!! YOU BETRAYED ALL OF US!!!!" Sirius face became a little purple. He took a deep breath and continued, "You are nothing but a traitor! You hear me!? You are worthless!!"  
  
Harry just stared at the wall, ignoring his cutting words. This made Sirius, if possible, more furious than ever. He tried to reach between the bars to shake Potter's shoulders to try and get a reaction but failed miserably.  
  
"If there is nothing else, I would appreciate it if you could leave now," Harry said, emotionless.  
  
"You turncoat!" Sirius shrieked like a girl.  
  
"My coat isn't turned, for your information. In fact, I don't even have a coat," Harry said, pertly. Sirius gave an incoherent bark and stalked away.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Smiling sadly at that particular memory, the emerald-eyed young man turned into an ant and flew crawled out of his cell. A passing dementor bent down and sniffed at that little insect. Harry held his breath and waited for the impending doom.  
  
A/N: Please R/R. This is our first fic so please be gentle. And could someone please tell me how to you change the font for this thing? 


End file.
